Warrior cat fanfiction prologue
Prologue: Gray light filtered over the twoleg houses, sending long shadows over the frosty grass. The dawn light spilled over a wasteland of ragged, making silhouettes of the cats huddled there. A pair of eyes gleamed as a shadowed cat stared at his surroundings in cold satisfaction, blood was everywhere. Blood along the grass, on the trees, and even on the thunderpath. The cat inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of death in the clearing. He jumped to his feet and walked steadily to the terrified cats huddled together on the far side of the clearing. Once he was several tail-lengths away he mewed, “Your kin were foolish to even try opposing me, and you have seen their punishment,” he nodded to the bodies of motionless cats strewn about the clearing, “I, Shadow, will make sure that you will have the same fate as them if you do not join me.” One of the cats staggered over to Shadow, “My name is Ash, and Shadow, I believe that I speak for all of my kin when I say, we will never join you! These cats that you have slaughtered have done nothing to harm you!” He spat, “And if joining you means that we will have to suffer the pain of watching more innocent cats die at your claws then I had rather you kill me now!” The cat launched himself at Shadow with outstretched claws. Shadow nimbly dodged the attack and he bowled Ash over with one paw, sunk his teeth into his scruff, and flung him against a tree. Ash tried to stagger to his paws but Shadow was on him in and instant. Shadow planted his paw on Ash’s chest and slashed open his belly. “Pity you didn’t decide to join me, you could have averted your death” Shadow relaxed his grip on his opponent as Ash’s struggles became feebler and then stopped altogether. Shadow glared at the few remaining cats that were frozen in fear and spat, “Foxdung! When will you mousebrains ever realize that the only way to survive is to join me?’’ he kicked Ash’s body towards the group of cats, “I have defeated all these cats by myself and you still think that only one of your pitiful group can defeat me!” When the other cats didn’t respond to Shadow’s threats he raised his paw and struck it, claws unsheathed, against the head of the nearest cat, killing it instantly. Once the body of the cat fell to the ground Shadow leapt forward, tail lashing, and he snarled, “I don’t know how to get this through to you! Join me now or die!” After Shadow’s words several cats were padding up to him and they pledged their allegiance to him one by one. Shadow bounded up to the nearest cat who had not yet pledged to him and slashed out his throat. Upon seeing her mate’s dead body on the ground a she-cat yowled with rage and bowled into Shadow. Shadow, surprised by her attack, staggered back a few paces before launching a counter attack. Shadow slammed his paw down on her neck, snapping it quickly. Turning away from the she-cat’s limp body, Shadow wasn’t surprised to see the rest of the cats behind him vowing their loyalty to him as well. One of the cats stalked up to Shadow and slowly and bowed his head, “If... there is any way that we can assist you, Shadow, please let us know and we will gladly help.” Shadow thought for a moment and an evil grin spread across his face, “Are there any other groups of cats around here that I can meet?” The other cat nodded, “There are four large groups of cats just within the forest, but they won’t be easy to conquer, I hear they are always fighting so they are always getting stronger and stronger.” Another cat over heard the conversation and said, “I’ve heard of them too! They’re called clans! Four of those cats actually have nine lives!” Shadow nodded, a glint of interest sparked his gaze at the mention of nine lives “Well, I will visit these cats in the later and all of you are coming with me.” He turned away and jumped up a tree, “if any of you are missing in the morning I will hunt you down! So, you all ''had better be here,” Shadow curled up on a branch, ''Watch out, forest fools, soon I will be your leader and once I have found out how you get your nine lives, I will be the strongest cat in the world! Shadow vowed silently.